High School Hackers
by Yin the Anima
Summary: Alright,so Kai and Tala move to a new school in the U.S.Everything seems okay, except for Faith, a hyper girl with a deep secret.Biovolts computer system is slowly being destroyed but and outside force.Whos doing this? How will kai survive public school?
1. And It Begins!

All right, so this is the first fic that I wrote. I decided to post it and see what you guys think.

I promise my later chapters will be better.

Also, keep in mind that I wrote this four years ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own any beyblade characters in this story. But I do my Ocs. ON TO THE STORY!

Leibe Katze

"This is for talking" _ 'this is for thinking' (_and this is for my pointless comments. LOL.)

High School Hackers

Chapter 1: And it begins!

Kai yawned as he pulled on his black shirt and red shark-fin arm guards. He glared at his bed room door were his grandfather Voltaire towered over him glaring.

" Hurry up you fucking whore, it will look horrible for my company if you're late for your first day of school in a new country." He yelled.

Kai rolled his eyes at Voltaire's retreating back. '_Damnit why the hell is he making me go to school I'm seventeen already.'_ His put up his middle finger in the direction his evil grandfather had walked off.

Kai flopped down on his king-size bed, closing his eyes he tried to imagine Voltaire being fed to hungry sharks. He broke out in a fit of crazed laugher at the thought of his grandfather's death. A beeping noise came from his computer indicating that a virus was trying to break into his hard drive.

" Shit" Kai mumbled ambling to his computer and turning on the screen to see a chibi styled animation of a girl in a black mask laughing. The works " Du bist ein dumkoft" (1)scrolled across the top of the screen.

"I don't need this right now." Kai said and turned the screen off.

" Kai get your ungrateful little ass down here this NOW!" he heard from down stairs.

He grabbed his backpack and took on last look in his full sized mirror. His two toned hair looked as it normally did, messy and spiky. His crimson eyes glowed in the dim light coming from the drape covered windows, the blue shark fin tattoos on his face shone brightly on his pale skin.

The pricing in his right ear had a small silver hoop going through it. He had on a black shirt with a Biovolt symbol on it, which was a yellow V inside a circle. He wore dark blue jeans, a silver studded belt, and his black and blue vans.

Popping the bones in his neck and grabbing his keys he headed down stairs to see his grandfather waiting at the front doors. Ignoring the look Voltaire was giving him he walked out the door slamming it just to get on the old mans nerves, his got on his black and blue motorcycle and sped through the front gates of the grand Hiwatari mansion. (OK I just now realized that if Kai's grandfather is so mean, then how does Kai have so much nice stuff. I'll think of a reason later though.)

Kai parked his bike in an empty spot in the schools front parking lot. Lazily he dismounted his bike and looked around. The school was called C. J. Jackson Public High School. It was two stories, had four wings on the right and from what Kai could tell the gym and cafeteria was on the left.

Kai could tell this school was not one of the best schools his grandfather could have sent him to. And it was much different from the abbey in Russia, _'probably for the better'_ thought Kai. Jackson was made of red brick had a flag pole in the front._' Hn, typical.'_ Kai yawned again and walked to the front doors, for the first time he noticed that there were no students outside.

He spotted the office and walked in. There was an old lady sitting at the front desk filling down her nails with her feet propped up on the computer desk in front of her, she didn't seem to notice Kai standing in front of her.

Kai cleared his throat in and annoyed manner. The lady looked up to see Kai's form looming over her. She looked Kai over and smiled at him sweetly. Kai kept his bored expression and yawned.

" Kai Hiwatari." He said in his trademark monotonous voice.

" Oh you're the new student. Here hun." She answered humbly. She handed his a small stack of papers and a student I.D. He nodded and quickly walked out of the office.

He examined the stack of papers in his hands when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately grabbed the hand and twisted it swinging behind the owner's back.

" Alright, alright, I give. now let go." A male voice cried.

Kai let go and examined the boy in front of him. He had on a black shirt with the same Biovolt logo on in and tan cargo pants. His hair was blood red and styled like it was two horns with two long bangs in his eyes. Kai's eyes went wide.

" Tala!" he yelled.

" The one and only." Tala said bowing.

" Wait I thought you were supposed to be at the abbey in Russia." Kai said eyeing his friend suspiciously.

" Well I know that and you know that but Boris doesn't. The dip shit still thinks I'm there. I guess Voltaire didn't tell him or you that I would be joining you here in the U.S." Tala answered.

Kai turned to the forgotten papers in his hands.

" So what classes do you have huh?" Tala asked snatching the papers away from Kai and looked them over.

" Okay you have Miss Henderson for math 1st period, then Mr. DeHan for English, he's nuts, but in a good way. Then Mrs. Gross for science, she's really bitchy. Then you have lunch and then history with Mr. Crowe. And finally your electives theater arts with Mrs. D I have her that period too, good thing to, she's worse than Boris is, and finally PE with coach Llanes. I have electives, and lunch with you." Tala said as if he were enjoying it.

" Is that all." Kai said. It was more of a statement than a question.

" Here." Tala gave Kai his schedule and than looked at the other papers.

" This is your locker number and combination. Here's your map, and the crap you and Voltaire have to sign." Tala said giving Kai the papers.

" Oh joy. So how long have you been here?" Kai asked looking over what he and Voltaire had to sign.

Tala sighed and began to concentrate hard. " Um I wanna say maybe four months. It's kind of interesting once you get in the flow of public school."

" SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Oh man I'm so late. Jesus Tala get outta my way I can't stop OH FUCK!" Screamed a female's voice. Kai saw a blur of colors go by him, followed by a loud crash and then he saw Tala laying on the floor with a girl sitting on his chest.

" Hey common Tala, you're the best fighter in the school and you can't even get outta the way quick enough! How lame is that?" The girl mumbled still not getting off Tala's chest.

" Well at least I finally got between your legs. Now get off me." Tala said struggling beneath her.

"That's revolting, you fucking perv." She yelled slapping him across the face before getting off of the red head. Kai looked her over. She wore black and red vans. A pair of tight, low, black hip huggers that showed two red strips going up and along her hipbones. She had on a red spaghetti-strap tanktop.

Kai saw her belly button was pierced and had a silver ring in it. Kai moved up to her face. She had very kiss-able lips that were shined with light pink lip-gloss, her green sparkled with emotion and mischief.

Her golden hair was tied into a ponytail with strands that were braided that flowed past her shoulder blades. There was a red sash tied around her forehead and a few strands of hair fell in her eyes.

" Hey Faith, weren't you late for something?" Tala asked still not getting up from the floor.

" Oh ya…. CRAP! IM STILL LATE! Hi blue, bye blue, see you Tal!" with that she ran down the hall and turned a corner still screaming.

" So," Kai said.

" Well see anything you liked?" Tala asked flipping on his stomach and slowly standing up. Kai nodded.

" Well she's not exactly your type but maybe." Tala said looking in the direction the girl ran of in. " now, to the lockers." Tala said as he started walking down the hallway with Kai in tow behind him.

Right so, that was my first chapter… I'm gonna keep working on it so please review and tell me what you think I can do better. Thanks guy!

Leibe Katze!!!


	2. Introductions!

Yep so this is my second chapter… also written along time ago, so bear with me for a little longer. Yep so here we go!

Leibe Katze

" This is 4 talking" 'this is 4 thinking ' (and this is 4 my stupid comments )

High School Hackers 

Chapter 2: Introductions

Kai sat in his desk half asleep listening to the teachers droning voice. He could tell the other kids in the room were staring at his odd appearance, especially his two-toned hair. Just then the door to the classroom burst open and the same girl that knocked Tala over earlier that morning rushed in the room.   
" Sorry I'm late." She yelled at the teacher.   
" Where were you Miss Valentine?" the teacher asked as though she went through this same routine every day.   
" In the office talking to the principal. He said I was suppose to show Blue around." She said.   
" Who in the heck is Blue?" asked Miss Henderson. She pointed to Kai who looked a little annoyed at the nickname given to him.   
" Fine go ahead." The teacher said waving them off. 

Kai stood outside the classroom while the girl talked to the teacher. He closed his eyes and yawned.

" Tired?" asked a voice. He opened his eyes to see a green pair that belonged to the girl apparently called Faith.

" Personal space." Kai said dully.

" Oh that's no fun." She said with a slight pout.

" Oh hey let me introduce myself. I'm Faith Valentine the 3rd." she said standing back and smiling.

" You know that kind of sounds like a porn star's name or something." Kai answered walking towards the main building.

"Yeah, you can tell that to my parents, it's their fault. Hey aren't you going to tell me your name?" she asked soundly hurt."

Kai turned around and smirked " Kai Hiwatari" he said still sporting his trademark smirk he turned around missing the wide-eyed look she was giving him.

" You're really a Hiwatari?" she asked.

" Yes." Was his only answer.

' Oh my god the Hiwatari family is the one…'

" Hurry up will ya." Kai called bring Faith out of her thoughts.

" I'm coming don't be so impatient Blue." She yelled back.

" My name id Kai, not Blue." He grunted in response.

Yep so chapter 2 is a bit short but hey I'll try and make the next one longer. Remember that this really does have a plot! So yea go and review and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Leibe Katze!


	3. Past Problems!

" This is for talking" 'this is for thinking' (and this is for my useless comments)

High School Hackers Leibe Katze Chapter 3: Past Problems 

Faith led Kai around the school trying to strike up a conversation, which Kai was trying to avoid.

" Sooooo, do your blue triangle thingys mean anything?" Faith asked leading Kai up a flight of stairs.

" Yes." He answered from behind her.

" So are you gonna tell me or do I have to guess?"

" Guess what?" Kai asked.

" Exactly!" she yelled excitedly. Kai gave her a strange look.

"Your nosey aren't you?" he said.

She smiled. " Dose it mean that someone has power over you? Or a reminder or your past?" Faith asked trying to look innocent wile asking. Kai went pale with shock.

'How the hell dose she know that!' he thought.

" So, am I right?" Faith asked already knowing the answer.

" Shut up. How do you know that!" he said harshly.

" You just told me." She said.

" And this is Mrs. D's room. She's evil and that's pretty much all you need to know about her." Faith said ignoring him. Kai grabbed her arm and spun her around toward him.

" So I'm told, now answer my question!" he demanded.

" Hey come on it was a lucky guess. Now let go of me." She said trying to escape his strong grip.

" No." he said his face mire inches from hers. His gaze ran from her eyes to her mouth and back. ' Is he going to kiss me?' she wondered liking the idea.

The bell rang to signal the end of second period. The halls began to fill with students hurrying to lunch. (Its like 11:30 but hey so they have an erily lunch. So shoot me.) Kai still didn't release her arm.

" KAI. YOU'R HURTING ME." Faith yelled.

" Hey Kai?" she asked almost in a whisper, she looked at his eyes. ' Their glazed over. Its like he's not in his head." She thought. She shook him with her other arm.

" What!" he snapped coming back to his senses.

" What where you doing?" she asked.

" Hn." He grunted and stalked down the hall slightly taken aback.' Damn it I almost kissed her. What's wrong with me. God, cameil I wish u were here. Faith reminds me so much of u.' Kai thought as he walked down the emptying halls. His mind was set on one thing. Tala.

Tala yawned as he waited for Kai in the cafeteria enjoying the thought of Faith annoying the crap out of Kai.

"What's so funny?" came a voice from behind him.

" Nothing much. How was the tour?" Tala asked watching Kai come from behind him and sit down across the table.

" Tala I need to talk to you in privet somewhere." Kai said standing up. " Now." He added.

" Hold on. I'm coming, I guess you can just meet everyone tomorrow." He said standing up.

" Now Tala." Kai called almost to the door of the cafeteria.

" Hey wait where's Faith?" Tala asked looking around for the blond.

" She said she had work to do in the library." Kai answered.

" Oh ok probably fucking up some computer system in this school. The little hacker." He said to himself and walked out after him.

Tala caught up with Kai and led him to the front of the school where there were no students or faculty.

" Ok, what?" Tala asked rummaging around in his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and handing the pack to Kai.

" I thought you quite." Kai said taking one and sticking it in his mouth.

" Thought you did too." He answered lighting his and throwing the liter to Kai.

" Yea well some things you just cant leave behind" Kai said taking a long drag from the cigarette. Tala smiled.

" Yep memories for one thing." Tala said. Kai's expression grew grim.

" Tala you didn't tell Faith about Russia did you?" Kai asked watching Tala puff on his cigarette.

" Nope, I'm still trying to forget about it myself. Why?" He answered.

" She said some thing only you Camille and I should know about." Kai said. Tala froze at the mention of Camille name.

" Kai shut up! Don't ever say her name in front of me. You're the one who couldn't say her name for all those years, even though it wasn't your fault." He said enraged.

" Tala SHUT UP! Ow shit." Kai said dropping his cigarette on the ground and examing his burnt hand.

" It's not my day, first I get yelled at which is normal, then I get a stupid computer virus and-"

"A computer virus, you should get Faith to fix it she's great with computers maybe she can help. Because I know Voltaire would be pissed if he found out you had a virus in the Bio-Volt computer system." Tala said.

" Tala that's exactly why were in the United States, someone has been hacking into the systems in Russia and they traced it to somewhere around this town." Kai said " But yea I guess. Ill ask her later."

With that said the bell rang ending lunch. They didn't want to bother with their last classes so they left after lunch to catch up on things and talk. They asked Faith to go but she wanted to give the boys time to catch up.

Yup so read and review… the next chapter is recent. I wrote this one a while back so sorry if it seems kinda off. I don't think it will but you can tell me in a review!!!

Woot

3 Leibe Katze


	4. Lets Get Into Trouble!

"This is for talking" _ 'this is for thinking' (_and this is for my pointless comments. LOL.)

High School Hackers

Leibe Katze

Chapter 4: Lets Get Into Trouble!

Kai sent most of the second day of school with Faith; they had almost every class together and decided to skip morning classes until lunch. Faith decided that she would tell the teachers that she was showing him around all morning again… when really they were just walking around the campus.

" So where are you from huh? Somewhere in Russia right? Hey did you know Tala before you came here cuz it seemed like you did." Faith said leading Kai to the cafeteria for lunch.

" Yes to both questions. Tala and I are almost like brothers. We grew up together. Why are you always so nosey?" Kai asked semi-annoyed. " So where are you from? I know your accent is not America." He said.

" You know, I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you." Faith said turning around to give him a genuine smile. " So of all places you could have moved in the world why did you come here. This town is so boring." She continued walking ahead of him.

" Okay first of all that line is way over used, second I think your from Germany and third my grandfather's computer network kept crashing and the main office for the system is in city near this town." Kai said lying to her for the most part.

' So his grandfather hasn't told him about the hacker. Ha this should be easy now.' Faith smirked. " Come on were here let's get food and find Tala." She said dragging him to a food line. " Oh and your right I am from Germany."

" What are you making me eat?" Kai asked as he and Faith sat down next to Tala and a few other guys that Kai didn't know. He began to poke at the brown mush that was sloshing around on his tray.

" I wouldn't anger it if I were you." A boy with green hair said. He wore a blue shit with the CKY emblem on it. " My names Aaron." He said smiling widely

" Yea and I'm Dave." Said a brunette who sat next to Aaron he wore just a plain black shirt. " And apparently you know Faith." He continued. "This is Tala." Dave said motioning to Tala.

"Yea Dave we know each other. Right kid?" Tala said gripping Kai in a headlock.

" Tala you fuck-tard let go of me!" Kai yelled trying to pry the older boy off of him.

" Yea Tal give Blue a break he still has to have enough energy to last threw Mrs. D's class later." Faith laughed but stopped instantly when she heard a cough over her shoulder.

" Now Miss Valentine, that's no way to talk about your teachers." And young and stern looking women said from behind Faith. Her arms were crossed and there was a deadly look in the women's eyes.

" Aw Mrs. D what a lovely pleasure it is to see you today. I was just telling the guys how nice and fun your class is." Faith said trying to weasel out of a punishment.

" Very cleaver Miss Valentine. You have detention today with me after school." With that she turned on her heal and walked towards the other end of the cafeteria to stop a pair of kids from fighting.

" Damn! She fucking hates me I swear! Hey Tala please get detention with me I don't wanna have to face the Bitch alone." Faith begged as she threw herself on to Tala almost knocking him out of his chair.

"Dude you know I can't I have work after school." Tala said

" Faith you know you can't always try and get one of us into detention too. We all have work to do after she… and you do too don't forget." Dave warned her.

" Yea I know. But I have all night to get it done. Don't worry. And don't you dare tell on me either." Faith answered back as Kai gave her a confused look.

" There cousins, that live together. " Tala said. Kai nodded.

As last period rolled around Kai was a little excited to meet Mrs. D the evil teacher who was so notorious for being a bitch. Kai, Faith and Tala and faith walk down the hall and waited out side the theater arts room with 15 or so other students until Mrs. D got there.

" Hey Tala what are you doing after school?" Kai asked.

" Kai do have hearing problems or do just choose to be an idiot? Did you pay attention at lunch, I have to work." Tala said shaking his head.

" Hey why don't you ask me? What if I wanted to do something after school?" faith budded in slinging her arms around both Tala's and Kai's shoulders.

" Because I know you have detention today psycho." Kai said pushing her off his shoulder.

" Oh yea I almost forgot… well you can't blame for trying!" She said back grinning for ear to ear. The bell rang signaling for class to start.

"Where the hell is she." Tala said after a few minuets. "Stupid teachers being fucking late."

"Who said that?" A teacher called from down the hall. " Mr. Ivanov was that you?"

Tala squirmed under the teacher's hard gaze. 'Shit I have to work after school I can't have detention.' He thought

As if on cue Kai looked up and straight into the teachers eyes. " It was me." He said.

" What's your name kid so I can inform your teacher of your horrible choice of words. Profanity will not be tolerated in this school." He said.

" Kai Hiwatari."

" Ok well then I shall talk to your teacher." He said and with that he disappeared into his own classroom.

" Everyone be silent as you enter my classroom." Mrs. D said as she stalked up to the horde of students surrounding her classroom. She unlocked the door and everyone when inside. She however stayed and talked to the teacher Kai had just gotten in trouble with.

Inside the room was a small stage, four rows of desks and four doors. One that led to a room with a window facing the stage, Kai assumed that was the teacher's office.

" Kai Hiwatari. You had detention with me after school." Mrs. D announced as she walked into the room. "I assume you with the blue hair is Kai?" She asked looking around the room for an unfamiliar face. " Sir I want you to know that Faith Valentine and Tala Ivanov are not the best people you could have as friends here as Jackson High." She said giving the two a side-glance.

" Yea and your not the best drama teacher here either but you don't hear us complaining do you?" Faith said enraged that a teacher would actually say that about a student in front of a classroom full of their peers.

" Miss. Valentine do I need to remind you that you and I already have a detention date today and I'm not in the mood to make it a double so if you would shut up I will start my lesson for today.

" Fine but don't think I'm gonna pay any attention to your prejudice teachings Mrs. D." Faith said as Tala pulled her down into a chair and covered her mouth with his hand.

" Do you really think I care?" The teacher asked.

" Can't you get fired for talking that way to a student?" Kai asked.

" Will you three stop talking? Double detention for the both of you!" She yelled

" Hey blue looks like I do get to hang with you after school." Faith said sarcastically. Tala just shook his head as Kai let his head fall to his desktop in a defeated manor.

" Damn the second day and I'm already in trouble. Shit" Kai growled.

'Well this year should be interesting.' Tala thought as Faith began to fill Kai in on the thumb war tournament that she and Tala always played during their last class to pass the time.

So that's it for this chapter! Read and review tell me what you think! Give me suggestions on what could be better please???

Woot

Leibe Katze


	5. Detention Details!

"This is for talking" _ 'this is for thinking' (_and this is for my pointless comments. LOL.)

High School Hackers

Leibe Katze

Chapter 5: Detention Details!

Kai sat in the theater arts room silently watching Mrs. D and Faith argue about the punishment for the two students. Apparently Mrs. D wanted Faith to fix her computer and in return Faith would not have double detention. But Faith wanted the teacher to let Kai off he hook too. She how ever did not agree.

The argument went on for nearly forty minuets and Kai was getting bored. He was about to bud in and tell them both to shut the hell up when he heard a loud crash of thunder. "Oh great." He heard Faith say quietly.

" Fine I'll fix your damn computer since well be here for a while anyway. I have to walk home today. This sucks." She mumbled as stalked off to the back room of the small theater ignoring the distasteful look from Mrs. D.

' Oh shit I have to ride home on my bike today. That freaking sucks balls.' Kai though not noticing the teacher standing behind him glaring.

" And you!" She said startling him. " You in the mean time can write me a six page essay telling why profanity is bad." She said and began to walk out of the room.

" What? What am I supposed to say in that? I find no reason that the word fuck is bad. It has so many uses. Like expressing gratitude, like 'thanks a fucking lot', or you can express angry by yelling 'Fuck', or depression ' Fuck this sucks. Honestly I think it's a wonderful word. So interchangeable." Kai said matter of factly.

Mrs. D by this time was fuming with anger. " You get that from Valentine don't you. I'm warning you now. Stay away from that crowd, they are nothing but trouble. And I'm sure a Hiwatari such as your self can do much better than that lot." She scowled. " The only thing she is good for is fixing computers." With that Mrs. D walked out of the room.

" Hey Blue that was kick ass! Amazing! I love you already!" Faith yelled poking her head out of the office. " Hey come here a sec I want to show you something neat." She yelled.

" What is it?" Kai asked getting up from his blank paper about cuss words that he had no intention of doing.

" Look here, this is a virus I loaded on her computer yesterday. I can change the grades for her classes now. I just needed her to think it wasn't working so I could get in here and load the rest of the program on her actually hard drive so now I can access the schools systems from any computer." She said pointing to the screen which had the words "Du bist ein Dumkoft." Scrolling across the screen.

" Well that's interesting. Hey I have a favor to ask you." He said sitting down on the desk next to her. He watched her type away fingers moving swiftly and accurately. 'She looks so cute when she is concentrating. Whoa holy hell did I just think that?' Kai shook his head to get rid of the images a much-wanted kiss from her.

" Yea sure what can I do for you?" She asked wheeling around in the chair she was in to face him. She smiled and Kai returned it making her want to melt. 'He smiles so gorgeously, I wish he did it more.' She though.

" Can you come to my house today? I'm having some problems on my computer at home and Voltaire would literally kill me if her found out." Kai said staring up at the ceiling, tracing a crack with his eyes.

" Yea sure, do you have a car or are we gonna walk because its raining pretty hard right now." She said as she went on to continue typing.

" Um, no I don't have a car, but we won't walk either." He said stretching out his arms.

" Yea because that makes sooo much sense." Faith said sarcastically.

" I have a motorcycle psychopath." Kai said glaring at her in a playful way.

" You know were gonna freeze right? It's like fifty degrees outside right now." Faith said.

" Well I'll make you hot coco or something when we get there." He retorted.

" Oh my good golly gosh I'm going to the Great Kai Hiwatari's mansion! Oh my goodness what am I to wear?!" Faith said grasping her hands together and jumping on Kai pretending to be a crazed fan girl.

" Quit it, it's not that big of a deal." He said pushing her off him.

" All right, just let me finish up and we'll get the FUCK out of here!" Faith said yelling the word "FUCK" hoping that a certain bitchy teacher heard her.

Yup so tell me what you think mmm'k? Give some reviews and let me know what I can do better and if I need to make any changes….

By the way " Du bist ein Dumkoft" basically means you are a dumb ass in German.

Leibe Katze


	6. Heading Home!

" This is for talking" 'this is for thinking' (and this is for my useless comments)

High School Hackers Leibe Katze Chapter 6: Heading Home 

" You do know this has 'Stupid' written all over it?" Faith said standing under a covered area of the schools parking lot glaring at Kai's motorcycle. The freezing rain was coming down hard in sheets making tapping sounds on the roof above the heads of Faith and Kai.

" Maybe, but its better then walking." Kai said getting ready to walk out into the on-slaughter of rain. The sky was dark and thunder crashed followed by flashes of lightning. Faith shivered and wrapped her arms closer to her sides.

" I guess. But you realize I'm wearing white?" Faith asked motioning to the white tank top she was wearing. She looked at Kai's "ride" home with disgust.

" Get over it. I'll give some clothes when we get to the house." Kai said grabbing Faith's arm and pulling her into the rain. She screamed bloody murder and ran quickly to the bike as Kai walked behind her.

She sat on the wet seat of the bike and glared at Kai holding her chest, which was becoming more and more see-threw by the minuet. " Blue why the hell are you walking?" She yelled as water dripped down her face.

" Well I figure there's really no hurry, since were gonna be soaked when we get home anyway, why not enjoy the water?" He said holding out his arms as if trying to catch the rain.

" Because it's freezing balls! And you can practically see my boobs!" Faith said hugging herself tighter. Kai's gaze lingered on where her arms wrapped around her. " Blue quite being a perv! God you're acting like Tala!" She shouted.

" Right. I wouldn't want to be like him now would I? Here safety first kiddies." Kai said with a hint of jealousy as he handed Faith a helmet. Kai got on the bike and they sped away into the rain.

They pulled up into Kai's driveway half an hour later soaked and frozen. Faith clung to Kai as she tried to gain back lost warmth. " Blue your not very warm." She said through chattering teeth.

" No shit, I'm just as wet as you are." Kai said leading her to the door and entering quietly. Kai turned to her and made a 'shhh' sound putting his finger to his lips. He didn't want to let his grandfather know he was home just yet.

They walked into a gigantic entry room dimly lit with expensive looking lamps and a large chandelier. The floor was black marble and covering the center was an extravagant oriental red rug. Two spiraling staircases led to upper floors and their statues and paintings everywhere. In between the two staircases was a huge portrait of a mean looking old man with angry red eyes.

Faith assumed the man in the painting was Kai's grandfather. She glared at the man for a long time before Kai pulled her out of her thoughts and up the stairs. As they were halfway up the stairs the lights shot on and Kai froze, his body went rigged.

" Kai! What the hell are you doing home so late and who is the little slut with you?" He boomed from the top of the opposite staircase. His hair was long and white; he wore all black and a cape of fine velvet. His eyes held the anger that was portrayed in the painting.

" What the fuck you stupid cock-" Faith began to yell but was silenced when Kai's hand shot out to cover her mouth. Faith glared but stopped when she saw Kai's expression of indifference. His eyes betrayed him; they showed raw hatred and a small amount of fear.

" Grandfather, I was in detention and she is just an acquaintance not a hooker. Forgive her speech she has never been in the presence such as yourself before." Kai said not in the mood to argue with his grandfather. Normally he would yell back but he was in a hurry to get dried off and warm.

" Well then if you soil my rug with your wetness you'll be grounded for a month and I'll take way that precious bike of yours." He snarled and then stalked down the stairs and disappeared into another room.

"Sorry about him. He's an asshole to girls. He thinks their inferior." Kai said bowing his head. One could tell he hated the way his grandfather was and treaded people. ' Maybe I can trust him after all. But only time will tell.' Faith thought.

" It's okay, come on Blue cheer up I don't give a crap what that old fart thinks. Now come on I'm dying to see your room and get out of these wet clothes." Faith said trying to get Kai to smile. She grabbed his hand and led him up the rest of the stairs.

Yay! Hey Review! It makes me update faster! Anywho Thanks!

3 Leibe Katze!


	7. Fairy Tale Dreams!

" This is for talking" 'this is for thinking' (and this is for my useless comments)

High School Hackers

Leibe Katze

Chapter 7: Fairy Tale Dreams

Kai sat in his room at his computer desk starring at the screen frowning. He was waiting for Faith to come out of the restroom so he could change out of his cold, wet clothes and into dry ones.

Kai starred at the scrolling words that ran across his computer screen for the past few days. " Du bist ein Dumkoft." ' That's what Faith put on Mrs. D's computer. Is it possible she did this to mine?' Kai thought, " No it's not possible." He said out loud leaning back in his chair.

"What's not possible?" Faith asked her mouth was only inches away from Kai's ear. The shock caused Kai to fall back in his chair and have his head smack the floor.

" Oh my god, are you okay?" Faith said threw fits of laughter. She was wearing one of Kai's smaller shirts and a pair of his blue silk boxers. Her golden hair was dripping wet from the shower she had just taken.

Kai glared at her but stopped when he saw her. She looked so innocent and natural, like an angel… well a soaking wet angel. " Um nothing everything is great… amazing… beautiful." He whispered.

" Kai close your mouth your gonna catch files, and make me blush. Here." She said offering her hand to help him up. " Now go take a shower you smelly old rat. And let me work on your computer." Faith said shooing him towards the bathroom.

Kai smirked, " I'll get you back for that one Valentine!" He said as he disappeared into the room. Faith smiled, picked up the fallen chair and began to type away on the keyboard.

" Darn me and my amazing viruses. Now lets see, how to undo what usually can't be undone, this will take a while." Faith mumbled to herself as she concentrated. She glanced at the alarm clock that was flashing the red numbers 10:56 PM on Kai's bed side table. ' Wow it got late quick.' She thought.

It was almost 11:15 before Kai came out of the bathroom. Faith wheeled around in the chair as soon as she heard the bathroom door open, ready to say some clever comment that would never be voiced because of the site she saw.

Kai emerged for the bathroom in only black boxers with his skin still glistening with wet water drops from his shower. The dim light in the room made him look like he was glowing and radiant, like a god.

" The flies are going to attack you." He smirked. Faith instantly snapped her mouth shut and wheeled around back to the computer to hide her blush.

" What's the matter Valentine? Why the lack of sarcasm?" Kai whispered with a husky voice into Faith's ear. He trailed his fingertips over the skin exposed on her neck.

"Kai um, what are you doing?" She asked quietly trying to control the shivers that raced down her spine. She turned her face towards his, their lips only centimeters apart. Kai hovered over her for a few seconds and then pulled away just as Faith closed her eyes getting prepared for the kiss she wanted so much from him.

" Ha ha ha." Kai laughed sarcastically as he smiled and turned away from her to grab the TV remote from the bed and turn the tube on. Faith glared hard at him and stood up.

" What in gods name was that about!" She yelled advancing on the taller boy.

" Pay back for the 'Rat' comment." Kai said casually looking down into her angry face.

" Your jerk! That's called teasing! God Damnit!" Faith yelled until she felt a finger press against her lips.

" Your cute when you're mad." Kai said smiling he leant down and planted a short, sweet kiss on her reddened cheek. Faith smiled and blushed even more.

" Now clam down and take a break. Lay down with me, we'll watch TV and you can just stay here tonight, I'll have the butler bring up some food and wash your clothes. Tomorrow morning before school I'll take you to get some fresh clothes, but the storm is to heavy for me to drive you home tonight." Kai said pulling Faith toward the bed.

Faith looked at Kai with worry and the turned her gaze to the huge cozy looking bed. Understanding her thoughts Kai said, " Don't worry I'm not that kind of guy. I swear sleeping is the only thing that will happen in that bed tonight."

" I trust you for some strange reason Blue so alright I'll stay. But I am hungry, and still cold." She said as she climbed into the bed to watch whatever mind numbing TV show was on. Kai picked up his cell phone and called downstairs and ordered them dinner.

He settled in beside Faith and wrapped his strong arms around her to keep her as warm as possible. A few minutes later a butler brought in tray of food for the two to eat. When they finished Faith snuggled deeper into Kai's embrace her head rested on Kai's well built bear chest and his head falling to rest on hers as he inhaled the sweet scent of her golden locks.

" Good night sweet prince." Faith whispered half asleep.

" Good night my sleeping beauty." Kai whispered as he lightly kissed the top of Faith's head.

They both fell fast asleep together, both smiling happily and sleeping soundly.

Score! Another one DONE! Hellz Yea! So tell me what you thought? How can it be better????

3 Leibe Katze


End file.
